Special Girl
by KilataraMutt
Summary: *sigh* Boredom has struck me...along with writer's block. I played this song and got an idea for a songfic. I hope you enjoy it. If not...oh well.


Pawsy:  Sigh…I got bored…

Babidi:  And she's stuck on the next story…

Pawsy:  Shuttup!  Temporary writer's block! quietly and I need to work on my grades.

Babidi:  Pawsy does not own DBZ, but would love too.

Pawsy:  You know it!  Oh yeah, I don't own this song either.  It belongs to Marshall Dyllon.

Babidi:  Yep…

Pawsy:  My, aren't we a man of many words.

Special Girl

            Ginyu hates his life at the moment.  First, his force of one year instantly dies in combat, his leader, Frieza, demands he start a new force, and now…  He shudders slightly at the thought.  _I'm stuck with a group of brats, the reason I'm doing this_.  He fumes as he continues cleaning up the mess created by the children's dueling.  

Waking up this morning to find Jeice tearing across the room with an energetic Recoome at his heels, carrying a bat and threatening to harm both him and Teddy.  Guldo tries to stop the demonic red head, but he is having problems of his own.  Apparently, we have done something to make Burter mad, as the blue child shows his rare fury by charging after the toad with knife in hand and screaming words not to be repeated.  In their struggles, they have managed to decimate the living room.  After what seemed like forever, he wrestles the kids apart from one another and relocates to different areas around their living area.  

Jeice is upstairs in the kid's room; probably still sniffling from fear and the fact he's being punished.  Guldo is in a corner of his room, since the little toad is the only one who will actually stay where he's told.  Burter is locked in the hall closet; the perfect spot can't go anywhere or break out…hopefully.  Once again, Recoome resumes his spot in the backyard, knowing if he dares leave, he'll be spending the night out there.  

Originally, he would have forced them to clean up the mess they've made, but he doesn't trust the little 'things' and probably never will.  As he started picking books up off the floor, he looks out the window to the outside world.  There, he sees Dyu training his gang.

            "Thinks he's so perfect," the horned alien snarls silently, "I can't stand this!  Nothing good has come from all this!  The kids can't learn a thing and my worst enemy since childhood is the only neighbor for miles!"  He walks across the room and collapses on the couch, slightly shredded from the stab marks when Burter missed Guldo.  Why should I stay here?  There's a knock on the door.

            "Who is it," Ginyu grumbles, unmoving from his spot.

            "Hey, it's me, Taysa."  Within seconds, Ginyu is at the door.  He opens it to see the young female accompanied by…Recoome!

            "Wha…?"

"He was at our place.  I don't know what he was doing outside, but I can only ask knowing the little guy's personality," she smiles, "I'm pretty confident he wasn't supposed to leave, so I brought him back."

"Yes, thank you, Taysa," he says as Recoome walks into house, "guess that means I'll…" The door quickly closes, but it opens again.  "I'm sorry, Taysa, I didn't mean for that to happen and I…" She stops him.

"I know.  See ya around," she turns and walks away; Ginyu watches her until she disappears into her house.  Closing the door, he walks into the kitchen and opens the oven door, revealing a curled up Recoome.

"Uh…hello?"  Without a word, Ginyu snatches the child.  On his way to the back door, he grabs a stake and some rope.

"You can't do this!  Just wait till someone comes by!  I'll scream abuse and you'll be arrested and in soooo much trouble!"  Recoome continues screaming at the captain, who happens to be the one who tied the child to the stake.  Ginyu closes the door to escape the endless protests of the most troublesome of the group.

"Back to what I was doing," Ginyu mutters and continues to clean up.  After a moment, he realizes he can still hear Recoome's ranting from the backyard.  To drown out the noise, he turns on a radio.  The only thing playing at the moment is a slow love song.  Originally, he would've changed the station or continuing listening to Recoome's screams, but instead, Ginyu leaves the radio alone, letting the song play through.  He starts thinking of Taysa and quickly forgets about the kids and gives into his emotions.  The song ends and is quickly replaced with a quicker, more jumpier beat.  Knowing the song and drunk on love, he starts to sing along…

I don't clean my house for just anyone

But all day I've been dancing with this broom

            He grabs the remote for the TV and acts as if it's a microphone.

Don't put my life on hold, for just anyone

But I've been waiting for your call all afternoon

            While singing, he starts to dance with beat.

I've got a real good system

I like things going my way

Girls come and go and I don't miss them

But I just gotta say

I don't think I've ever felt this excitement

Never thought about someone every minute of my day

I don't know what you're doing, but it turns my world

And I want you to know that you're a very special girl

            Ginyu grabs a picture and leans against a wall, staring at the photo.

I'm telling all of the boys, I'm going crazy

It's never has been my style

But then again it's kind of amazing

How my face has been stuck in this smile

Baby don't let me scare

It's been a short time

But you should be aware

You are just blowing my mind

            Ginyu places the photo down and continues. 

I don't think I've ever felt this excitement

Never thought about someone every minute of my day

I don't know what you're doing, but it turns my world

And I want you to know that you're a very special girl

            Dropping the remote, he wraps his arms around himself and sings even louder.

I don't want to rush this but I

Think you need to see

That I just help thinking of you and how

Happy you're making me

I don't think I've ever felt this excitement

Never thought about someone every minute of my day

I don't know what you're doing, but it turns my world

And I want you to know that you're a very special girl

Ginyu collapses onto the couch during the last line and finishes the song.  Laughing to himself at how foolish he must've looked, he suddenly hears the snickers from behind him.  Looking over the couch arm, he sees the kids laughing from the staircase.

"Way to go, captayn, I see a record deal coming," Recoome smirks.  Slightly turning red from embarrassment, it quickly turns to anger as Ginyu jumps off the couch.

"You little…" he charges towards them.  The kids scream and run from their captain as fast as they can.  And the night is gloriously filled with sounds of screaming yelling…up until he catches them.


End file.
